Vanessa/Gallery
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 5 Vlcsnap-2019-08-22-04h32m25s705.png |-|Season 1= VanessaWCEp101(1).png Vanessa.png Down v.jpg VanessaWCEp101(2).png VanessaMikeWCEp101(1).png VanessaMikeWCEp101(2).png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h20m36s192.jpg VanessaMikeWCEp101(3).png VanessaMikeWCEp101(4).png VanessaMikeWCEp101(5).png VanessaMikeWCEp101(6).png VanessaMikeWCEp101(7).png VanessaS1.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (2).png Mike at the sofa.jpg Vanessa 2.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(6).png Stella reveals the magic barrier.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h03m06s134.jpg Vanessa 4.png Winx Club - Episode 102 - Mistake 1.png MikeVanessaWCEp102.png Winx Club - Episode 113 6.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 8.jpg Mike and Vanessa revealing to Bloom that she is adopted.png 200px-StellaS4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (4).jpg Winx club 118 senior witches go to earth.jpg Mike and Vanessa suspended above a black hole.png Winx Club - Episode 118 (12).jpg Bloom embracing her parents.png |-|Season 2= WCEp213 (3).jpg MikeVanessa - WCEp119.png |-|Season 3= Mike and Vanessa giving advice to Bloom.png |-|Season 4= VanessaEp405(1).png VanessaEp405(2).png VanessaEp405(3).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep418(4).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep418(3).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep418(2).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep418.png Mike, Vanessa - Ep418(1).png Mike, Vanessa, Milly (rabbit) - Ep405.png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(3).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(2).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(1).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(6).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(7).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(5).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(4).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(3).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(2).png Mike, Vanessa - Ep405(1).png Dragonwing - Ep418.png Dragon wing 418 2.png |-|Season 5= Mike, Vanessa and Kiko.png 4uzxf1KxFrM.jpg MitziBikerT5.png Spring ring 505 2.png Mitzi, Macy, Vanessa - Episode 505 (1).jpg 484589 462198160487008 1137566994 n.jpg Mitzi, Vanessa - Episode 505.jpg Mitzi, Vanessa, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg 1354320_1395164663120_full.jpg DaphneS5E26.png All the family.png |-|Season 6= Cz.jpg 1610103 829139083780398 3019714234131530217 n.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h31m33s185.png S.Plant 2.jpg S.Plant 1.jpg Flora's mom.png Winx-Moms-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36911160-347-347.jpg Winx-Mothers-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36911163-1366-768.jpg Mother's day.png Breeze blast 2.png Breeze blast.png |-|Season 8= Vanessa S8E12.png MV Beach S8.png MV Album S8E12.png MVB Album S8E12.png WC812 - Mistake.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= VanessaKikoSp1.png VanessaSp1(1).png BloomVanessa - Sp1(1).png VanessaSp1(2).png VanessaMike - Sp1(1).png VanessaMike - Sp1(2).png VaneMikKikSp1(1).png VanessaMikeBloom - Sp1.png VanessaMike - Sp1(3).png VanessaMike - Sp1(4).png MikeVanessaSp1.png VanessaNick.png VanessaBloomMike - Sp1.png VanessaMike - Sp1(5).png VanessaMike - Sp1(7).png VanessaMike - Sp1(6).png VanessaSp1(3).png VanessaSp1(4).png VanessaSp1(5).png VanessaMike Sp1(8).png VanessaSp1(6).png VaneMikKikSp1(3).png VaneMikKikSp1(2).png VanessaMike Sp1(9).png VanessaMike Sp1(10).png VanessaMike GhoulsSp1(1).png VanessaMike GhoulsSp1(2).png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (2).jpg VanessaSp1(7).png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Mike sees Alfea Nick.png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa - Special 1 (5).jpg VanessaMike - Sp1(7).jpg VanessaBloomMike - Sp1(2).png VanessaSp1(8).png VanessaSp1(9).png BloMikVaneKikSp1.jpg VanessaMike - Sp1(8).jpg VanessaSp1(10).png VanessaSp1(11).png VanessaSp1(12).png VanessaSp1(13).png VanessaSp1(14).png VanessaSp1(15).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= Bloom, Mike and Vanessa.png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(1).png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(2).png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(3).png TrixMikVaneSp2.png |-|Battle for Magix= Vanessa questioning Bloom Nick.png VanessaMike - Sp3.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Secret of the Lost Kingdom (1).jpg Vanessa - Secret of the Lost Kingdom (1).jpg Vanessa, Bloom, Kiko - Secret of the Lost Kingdom (1).jpg Vanessa, Bloom - Secret of the Lost Kingdom (1).jpg Mike, Vanessa - Secret of the Lost Kingdom (1).jpg Vanessa - Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2).jpg Vanessa - Secret of the Lost Kingdom (3).jpg Mike, Vanessa - Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2).jpg Mike, Vanessa, Bloom, Ron - Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg |-|Magical Adventure= CS.png Miscellaneous |-|Instagram= The winx mothers.png |-|Official Website= Mother's Day 2014.jpg Stock Arts |-|Seasons 1 - 4= CS.png |-|Seasons 5 - 8= CS.png Category:Characters Gallery